Pokerface
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Colocaba estandartes en contra de la preferencia sexual, echando más leña al ego de los conservadores; peleando constantemente contra sí mismo para seguir con su esquizoide personalidad. Esbozo shonen-ai


**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual extendida: **Me pesa cometer tal sacrilegio a su inteligencia, porque todos saben que Naruto no es mío, sino de Kishimoto. Pero, qué hacer… Reglas son reglas.

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que les guste. Es un Universo Alterno (UA/AU) y tiene tintes shonen ai.

* * *

**Pokerface**

Memorias de un secreto~

Carraspeó discretamente, afinando la garganta para el momento que tuviera que hacer uso de su voz.

Se ajustó un poco la corbata, sintiendo cómo sus ropas entallaban el delicado cuerpo que poseía. A su alrededor, hombres de todas las edades compartían y reían, manteniendo claro, el orden en cada una de sus actitudes. En un mundo como aquel no se podía perder la etiqueta ni hacer alarde de malas costumbres.

Se acercó hasta un grupo de caballeros que bebían y fumaban cerca de una terraza, con gracia y buenos modos. Era parte de un ritual de seducción eterna, movido en un mundo donde las apariencias lo eran todo y la buena presencia podía obrar los milagros más grandes. Un juego donde él era el principal actor.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de una familia hecha de espejos donde el corazón de todos estaba tocado por algo tan frío, tan intangible y gélido que no daba espacio al cariño. La estrella de aquella noche, la eminencia entre las eminencias del salón. Aquel joven superdotado que, con la instrucción de su madre, había aprendido a dominar el arte de la galantería y que actuaba siempre del modo más educado y correcto en un mundo de cristales que no permitía equivocaciones.

Había recibido una educación suficiente para saberse dirigir a las personas, para mantener el nombre de su estirpe en alto y jactarse de ser mejor por tener una sangre más pura. Para demostrar que la moral de los grupos más conservadores era lo correcto.

—La homosexualidad no es más que un vacuo método de protesta contra todo aquello que, como sociedad, hemos construido— intervino en la plática, acalorada y llena de decoros. Por supuesto, ante el comentario, los asistentes le dedicaron una sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Nadie como un Uchiha para zanjar asuntos de forma tan sutil.

Se encontraban en uno de los clubes más exclusivos del país, destinado a que las clases nobles y de alta alcurnia se distendieran de las preocupaciones. Un patio de recreo donde, con la ayuda de un whisky y un puro, se cerraban los tratos más importantes para la vida de la nación. El verdadero centro de poder económico del cual dependía la bolsa de valores.

—Así es— comentó uno de los líderes políticos de derecha más eminentes que habían, al tiempo que exhalaba el pútrido aroma de su puro —. Es verdaderamente una pena que la juventud esté tan corrompida por los medios. Es por ello que digo que la homosexualidad no es más que un mito; una niñería a modo de protesta.

—Eso mismo está expuesto en uno de los tratados de los nuevos científicos. Afirma que la preferencia sexual va sólo como la ciencia marca. ¡Sería todo un escándalo que un par de jovenzuelos desorientados pusieran en tela de juicio lo que eminencias como Darwin dijeron!— se refirió el director del Departamento Gubernamental de Ciencia y Tecnología.

—Concuerdo con usted, señor Sarutobi— habló agradablemente el ébano, mientras entregaba una cordial sonrisa al pequeño grupo que bebía y fumaba a su lado —. Desgraciadamente las personas en mi generación no se interesan más por los principios de la moral y las buenas costumbres. Están tan inmersos en aquella sandez de la libertad sexual que promueven tanto los partidos de la izquierda… Una verdadera lástima.

—Oh, joven Uchiha. Usted es de lo que ya no hay— terció otro anciano, de aspecto cordial al mismo tiempo. Al tiempo, dedicó una extraña mueca al de cabellos noche, donde las cuarteaduras de su cara se evidenciaron —Ojalá hubiesen más personas tan centradas como usted.

—Se lo agradezco mucho— devolvió el gesto, mientras daba un modesto sorbo a su bebida —pero os puedo asegurar, estimado señor, que no es para tanto. Todo se lo debo a las enseñanzas de mis padres.

—Pues debo añadir que Fugaku y Mikoto hicieron una espléndida labor con Itachi y con usted. Tan buenos mozos, y tan centrados…

—Sí. Es por ello que, siempre hay un lugar para los Uchiha dentro del partido. Son la cabeza de este país… El motor que ha de guiar a todos los jóvenes perdidos hacia un mejor camino. Son los jóvenes Sasuke e Itachi; que ya a nosotros nadie nos escucha— y agregó el político, evidentemente molesto —¡Con aquella bobería de nuevas tendencias!

—Estoy seguro que puedo hablar por mi hermano y por mí al momento de deciros que sería para nosotros un honor tomar las riendas de la nación.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, demasiado obnubilado como para desear tomar una carreta. Era una de esas noches donde se antojaba caminar en compañía las estrellas. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en el club. En sus padres y sus enseñanzas… En aquella faceta suya que era exhibida cual vestido en un aparador.

Había entrado en el círculo más selecto de empresarios y políticos incluso antes de nacer, pero le había costado lo suyo forjarse un nombre propio. Sí, había utilizado el apellido paterno, tan odiado a nivel personal pero tan útil para la élite social;aunque aquello no le había dado garantía alguna. Sólo a base de trabajo y esfuerzo la aceptación le había llegado.

Sería todo lo que su padre no lo había creído capaz, gracias a aquella danza de mentiras y de dimes y diretes. Demostraría a todas aquellas personas lo que era capaz, pasando encima de quien fuera necesario para erigirse como dirigente de un país.

Colocaba estandartes en contra de la preferencia sexual, echando más leña al ego de los conservadores; peleando constantemente contra sí mismo para seguir con su esquizoide personalidad. Tan contrariado y tan amarrado a dos posturas que se encontraban.

—Hasta que llegas, mentiroso de pacotilla— le plantó un furioso beso un ser que salía de las sombras de su estudio.

Y el otro lo contestó, esforzándose por deshacerse de sus prendas y las de su atacante con tal vehemencia que no parecía él. Tan bestial y pasional que no lograba controlar sus arranques carnales al entrar en contacto con la boca de un pelirrojo.

¿Dónde habían quedado sus irreprochables modos y su galantería? Justo del otro lado de la puerta. En aquel momento, podía permitirse ser él. Sin caretas ni mentiras; sin eufemismos ni palabras agradables al oído.

Todo podía esperar al día siguiente porque él, él era uno de esos tantos homosexuales que proclamaba detestar. Nada más que un farsante de dos caras que disfrutaba llegar a casa y acostarse con su amante. Un pelirrojo de ojos claros y mirada penetrante, hijo nada más y nada menos que del líder político con el que había charlado aquella tarde.

* * *

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que les haya agradado. Si no, igualmente les agradezco por leer mis desvaríos.

**¡Cuidado!: **No dejar review es la principal causa de impotencia sexual entre los lectores y sus parejas.


End file.
